


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Hatfields & McCoys (TV 2012)
Genre: Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Other, Reader referred to as Cap's cousin, gender neutral reader, reference to ongoing feud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: CAP takes you and Cotton out for some target practise.
Relationships: William "Cap" Hatfield/Reader, William "Cap" Hatfield/You
Kudos: 3





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

The ground was firm under you, the chill from the frost seeping into your bones as you lay atop it. Cap had put a blanket beneath you, but it was thin and did little to protect you from the cold earth below. Your older cousin had brought you and Cotton shooting, wanted you to practise and he was determined, despite the encroaching winter weather, to see it through. It's not that you didn't know how to shoot, every Hatfield there had ever been knew how to work a shot gun though some, like your favourite cousin, were more capable than others. Cap knew that you were as tender-hearted as Cotton and that you, like he, could never find satisfaction in mastering a machine whose purpose was death. Cap knew your soul as well as you did and truly loved you but the feud with McCoys was as heated as ever and Cap was insistent that both you and Cotton were to improve, for it would break his heart of he lost either of you.

He had dragged you both out early in the morning, the winter light weak, the frost crisp under foot. He had set up some chipped jars and bottles on old tree stumps, had positioned you all several feet away behind a felled log.

You had settled in the middle of the pair, Cap close enough that his elbows kissed yours, Cotton supposed to be at your other but he was sitting upright, aimlessly gazing at the branches and sky above, you figured his eye caught by a bird or squirrel or an interesting looking cloud, at times you wished to be like Cotton so unaffected by the worries of the world, so mesmerised by the small beauties it held. You aimed and shot the rifle, missed the target yet again.

"This is hopeless." you huffed.

"Just rushin' is all. C'mon try again."

"Whatcha mean rushin', surely I find myself in a gunfight I wanna be shootin' first."

"No point shootin' first if you ain't goin' hit anythin'." Cap chuckled. "C'mon get yerself ready."

You positioned the gun once more, muzzle resting on the log and handle resting against shoulder, body low. Cap scooched closer, his arm reaching over your body, followed by the weight of him as he moved behind you, matching your stance. His cheek brushing against yours, the feel of warmth and of whiskers next to your skin. The cold ground no longer as bothersome.

"Right ya gotta target lined up?"

"Yep."

"Now breathe, take ya time, don't take ya eye off that target. When you're ready squeeze the trigger."

Trying to focus on his words rather than position you took a deep breath, the cold air almost painful in your lungs. When you fired this time, the bullet grazed the bottle, though it didn't shatter, it was enough to knock it from its perch and that was closer than you had been all day.

"Hot dang, see I told ya." Cap whooping in your ear, part lifting his hat in celebration. Loud enough to catch the attention of Cotton, who smiled and clapped along. "C'mon Cotton your turn now."

Cotton twisted around and accepted the rifle from you before settling on the floor next to you, you turned on your side giving him more room, with Cap leaning over you to help him reload and with his posture. The new position meaning Cap's body now moulded into yours, your back against his chest, his knees tucked up behind yours. Once he'd dispensed his advice, he leaned back, his hand on your hip as you both watched Cotton's attempt. He fired, missing completely, but Cap only offered encouragement, "Don't worry now, try again, 'member we're takin' our time." Cap voice singing with sweet affection though your focus was instead on his thumb which was rubbing circles on your hip, skin barred by the thick woollen clothes you wore but heat pooled there, sank deep to your core. There was no one in the world you loved more than William 'Cap' Hatfield and moments like these you thought he felt the same. Cotton fired again, this time hitting the stump and knocking the bottles to the ground.

"Damn Cotton I won't envy those McCoys' knees if they ever come across you." Cap's tender touch abandoned as he clapped Cotton on the back. Cotton looked at you both, a grin from ear to ear, proud of himself. "Cotton you go on and pick those up so we can have another round. See if we can’t hit us the bullseye next time."

"Can I go first?" Cotton voice giddy.

"Sure thing, but gotta put our targets in place." Cotton pushed himself up and began to walk away from you, yet rather than turn back on your belly as the space allowed you rolled toward Cap so that you were on your back and he was left above you. You gazed at him with a smile which was met with one of his own. It reached his eyes, which seemed to capture the wintry surroundings - ice blue and snow white in turn. He quickly glanced to see Cotton, as expected he was taking his time, examining each of the bottles that were scattered on the ground; Cap made no attempt to rush him. Instead he raised his hand to your cheek, his cold fingers stinging your already tingling flesh, your heart already ached at the inevitable loss of them. He dipped low so that his nose brushed yours before trailing along cheek and down your jaw, he said nothing, he didn't need to, the quiet tenderness was enough. He took a moment to look at you once more before pressing his lips to yours, chaste at first but he kept them there and slowly your mouths opened and his tongue pushed forward, wonderful loveliness spreading through your body and warming your heart. Your hands reached round his neck, played with the blond hair at the top which wasn't covered by his hat. You wondered what it would be like to have more time to yourselves, for him to kiss you in the warmth of the cabin or the warmth of a bed without anyone, not even Cotton, close to disturbing you. Cap slowed, his kisses more and more distant before finally breaking free in time for Cotton idling back.

"I done it. Can I shoot now?"

"Alright, c'mere." Cap focussed on Cotton beckoning him closer whilst you turned back to your side. Cotton oblivious to the loving pastime that had just occurred, nothing could affect his innocence. Once Cotton was in position again, Cap's hand fell to you once more, no longer finding a home on your hip but enclosed your waist and pulled you closer to him, your bodies kissing. "When ya ready Cotton, let those McCoys have it."


End file.
